misfits, xmen and couples oh my
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: set in the misfits universe what happends when some of the misfits and X-men go on a mega date.. what else chaos


Disclaimer: trinity blew it up

**Disclaimer: trinity blew it up.**

**There will be spoilers for later fics so bear with me.**

**Also since there are two Craigs in this story the Craig that is with the misfits will be called by his codename to avoid confusion.**

**Misfits, x-men, and couples oh my**

It was well what constitutes as a quiet day for G.i Joe the elite anti terrorist unit and their mutant wards known as the Misfits.

"So what's going on now?" groaned Hawk the leader of G.i Joe as a few explosions rang in the background. "Forget I asked why can't those kids control themselves?"

"It's hard, every time one settles down the others get into trouble and they egg each other on," replied Duke, the second in command of the Joe team.

(Kaboom)

"PIETRO YOU'RE DEAD!!" Yelled Aja Leith, the misfit codenamed Lightspeed.

"And some of them need to be kept separate…" Duke groaned.

(KABOOM)

"All right that's it get them off base," Hawk groaned as another round of explosions occurred.

"What about sending some of the couples out on some group date thing?" Psyche-Out the shrink for G.I Joe suggested. "It's a possibility with all the misfit couples and it will get some of them off the base."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll call Xavier see if any of the X-men want to go."

"Um, we have one problem sir," Flint the third in command after Duke said nervously as he pointed out the window to what once looked like a bus. "Trinity tried to make a new engine."

(KABOOM)

"Ow cut it out Aja! I said I was sorry for throwing the paint bucket on you!" Whined Pietro Maximoff the misfit known as Quicksilver.

"Da si ni!" Aja replied in Chinese as she continued to chase the speedster.

"The sooner they go, the better," Hawk replied. "Preferably while this place is still standing."

A few minutes later Duke had rounded up the certain Misfit members.

"What's up?" asked Althea the misfit leader known as Wavedancer. "I was having time with my Toodles."

"Too much info…" Duke groaned, "Anyway since all the Misfits here are the ones involved in relationships Hawk has authorized that you guys can all go out on a mega date."

"That sounds cool," replied Gabriel also known as Vulcan, he was the newest member of the Misfits.

"There are only two rules," Duke said in response. "One, you guys have to supply your own vehicle, and two, some of the X-men are going with you."

"I'll provide the vehicle but I'm not babysitting my siblings on a date," Aja complained.

"So which X-men are coming?" asked the mutant known as Rapture that had the ability to make inorganic matter implode.

"So far we have Rogue coming with Gambit and Nightcrawler coming with Amanda, also Rose is bringing her boyfriend Bart with her. Cyclops and Jean aren't coming."

"Good, they'll spoil the whole thing." Vulcan replied.

"Hey, be nice," scolded Raven the half demon ex-teen titan, "He's still your brother."

"Yeah, but he's also a major kill joy."

"Anyway," Duke interrupted, "Just pick up the vehicle and go to the X-mansion. I would say stay out of trouble but that's impossible."

"Hey where's the handlers?" asked Lina Chakram the misfit codenamed Dragonfly who was referring to the adults in charge of the Misfits.

"They took off somewhere."

"Translation they ran off to recover their sanity," said Todd also known as Toad, Althea's boyfriend.

"I can provide the vehicle," Aja said as she pulled out a phone and walked off. "Be right back. Hello, London please. I like to put in a call to the happiness Hotel, Hi Dr. Teeth it's Aja you know that favor you owe me, the one where I kept Animal from being taken away after he bit Riot."

"Don't ask," Rapture groaned. "It would take to long to explain."

"Be right back, have barrow the MASS device," Aja yelled from far off.

"Probably going to pick up her boyfriend," Darkstar muttered.

"Well how bad can it be?" asked Wanda the Misfit known as Scarlet Witch.

Sometime later at the X-mansion….

"Do we have tah do this?" Grumbled the X-man known as Gambit, as he and the others stood in the parlor waiting for their ride.

"Calm down already Swamp Rat." Ordered the X-man that was known only as Rogue, who was also Gambit's girlfriend. "Would you rather be stuck here?"

"Gambit would rather be in Monte Carlo."

"Swamp Rat will you stop being scared of Aja already, she's just being overprotective I doubt she would really lock you in a room with Trinity." Rogue was referring to Brittney, Quinn, and Daria Delgado three identical ten year old girls that were geniuses but insane.

"This ought to be cool," said Rose the white haired New Mutant codenamed Ravager as she stood with her boyfriend Bart Allen the brown haired speedster who some called Impulse because he had the ability to run incredibly fast.

"Kurt are you sure you sister won't mind me coming?" Asked Amanda, Kurt's girlfriend.

"Well it is a mega date, so I don't think it matters besides she seems to like you more than Gambit." Replied Kurt the X-man teleporter codenamed Nightcrawler.

Suddenly there was the sound of a horn being honked fallowed by what sounded like a car backfiring

"What the heck?" asked Logan the X-man known as Wolverine as he looked out the window and saw what looked like the Misfits hanging in and on what looked like a double decked bus with the worlds 'Happiness Hotel' written on a banner. "Chuck have you seen this yet?"

"Yes Logan I have." Charles Xavier the founder of the X-men replied with a groan.

"Sorry we're late!" Aja replied as she sat in the front behind the steering wheel next to a young man that had dark blue hair, "The guy I barrowed this from had trouble finding the keys, hop in."

"Where did you get this thing from?" Rogue asked in shock.

"I barrowed it from a band I knew in London. They owed me a favor, Oh Rogue, Kurt this is my boyfriend Craig." The female speedster gestured to the young man next to her with blue hair.

"Can we go now?" asked Bart as he hopped up and down.

"Bart calm down," Rose groaned, "We're going to a movie not a bathroom."

"Hey, zippy one thing!" Growled Wolverine as he came out the door and stood by the driver's side door

"What's up?" Aja asked as Bart and the others got in the vehicle.

"Bring everyone back by midnight and don't have anyone end up on the news."

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

"Oh hi dog boy!" Diva said as she poked her head out.

"Diva get back in here," Saya groaned as she pulled her twin's head back inside. "I swear I can't take you anywhere, and that goes double for you Lilith."

"Is that about the incident earlier? I said I was sorry." The purple haired succubus said.

"Before or after you set that building in Sunnydale on fire?" Saya groaned. "And than you got Diva to help you."

"Those iniative guys were annoying anyway," Diva remarked.

"What was that you were saying about getting these guys to behave?" Aja asked the feral X-man.

"Forget I asked…" Wolverine groaned as he watched Saya and Diva argue.

"Hey this is fun." Dragonfly yelled from the top of the vehicle which apparently had no roof.

"You better get them out of here, some of them seem anxious," Wolverine ordered.

"Sure," Aja replied as she started the engine up.

"Alright! We're moving!" yelled Fred known as the Blob.

"Hey how about some music?" Vulcan yelled from the roof as the vehicle pulled out of the X-mansion's driveway right before the vehicle did another backfire.

"Sure let's put on a love song!" Rapture yelled as she separated Diva and Saya

"Sure," said Aja as she turned the radio on and tried to find a station. "Any idea what movie we should see that we all can agree on?"

"Hey what about Wanted?" asked Gabriel as the vehicle turned down the street. "I want to see stuff blow up."

"Yes!" all the guys agreed.

"What is it with guys and explosions?" Rapture groaned as she absentmindedly separated Diva and Saya who were fighting again.

"Hey what about just seeing Get Smart it has romance and stuff blowing up?" Raven asked as a SUV pulled up next to them and was rocking back and forth.

"What in the world is going on over there?" asked Rogue as she noticed at least three people in the SUV arguing

"Come on let's listen." Rapture said as they rolled the window down

"Come on people!" ordered the one in front that had blonde hair, "Can't you guys coexist till we get there?"

"Tell her to move over then, Lillian!" Argued another girl with Blonde hair as she pointed to the girl next to her that had long black hair and a crazed look.

"Fine! Torrie be quiet, Victoria sit down and behave yourself you're scaring everyone, and Jillian no more singing I don't want to lose my hearing before we get there. Why do I have to do this again?"

"You and Lita got in trouble and you lost the coin toss."

"Thank you Jillian." With that said the SUV pulled away.

"Okay that was odd," said Nightcrawler.

"Where have you been for the last couple of years blueboy?" Toad asked. "Weirdness is like a part of being with this group."

"You got a point."

"This is boring," Wanda groaned a few minutes later when the group was stuck in traffic.

"No kidding," Darkstar said as he paced back and forth.

"I've had it with this!" Raven growled as she used her powers to move the cars.

"Hey what's with you? Is it that time again? Usually you're not this impatient," said Vulcan as he ducked a railing covered in black aura. "Got it shutting up."

"Are we there yet?" whined Bart, "I'm bored."

"Bart don't start," groaned Rose.

"Is this normal?" asked Craig, Aja's boyfriend.

"Well actually…"Aja trailed off as crashing was heard.

"Diva, get back in your seat!" Saya ordered.

"Make me!" Diva retorted.

"Raven, get down here, ow!" Vulcan yelled, "Stop throwing stuff at me."

"This is them being quiet," Aja finished with a groan. "Hey everyone get in your seats we're here."

When they got to the Drive in window they noticed no one was at the ticket counter.

"Where in the world did the person go?" asked Raven.

"Right there," said Rogue as she pointed to the ticket person who was trying to shimmy up a tree to get away from looked like a slightly crazed blonde women who were with the four other women that the mutants had seen arguing in the SUV earlier. "Why is it we cannot avoid insanity?"

"Luna will you stop terrorizing the ticket person…" Groaned the slightly crazy lady with black hair.

"Fine Victoria, I'll behave…"

"It's our calling," Vulcan replied with a shrug as the Misfits and X-men watched the five odd women leave. "Just be glad Pietro didn't come with us."

"Like I really want to put up with my idiot brother tonight," Wanda complained as she and Darkstarr got the chairs out from the back. "Hey, Aja, how much stuff can this thing hold?"

"Don't ask Wanda, just don't ask. Okay everyone shut up and try to behave, the movie is starting."

A couple hours later the movie ended.

"Well that was a good movie," Althea commented.

"How can you tell? You and Todd were making out during it?" asked Nightcrawler.

"Oh like we were the only ones?" Toad said as he looked at Aja and Craig.

"Whatever," Aja said as the group finished packing up. "Anyway lets get out of here."

"Hey we made it through a day with no trouble," Raven said.

(Kaboom)

"Me and my big mouth."

The End.


End file.
